1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electrostatic charge image developing toner, an electrostatic charge image developer, and a toner cartridge.
2. Related Art
Methods for visualizing image information through an electrostatic charge image, such as xerography, are currently used in various fields.
In the xerography in the related art, there is generally used a method of visualizing image information through a plurality of processes including: forming an electrostatic latent image on a photoreceptor or an electrostatic recording medium using various methods; attaching test conductive particles, called a toner, onto the electrostatic latent image to develop the electrostatic latent image (toner image); transferring the developed electrostatic latent image to the surface of a transfer medium; and fixing the transferred electrostatic latent image by heating.
Among toners, brilliant toners are used for the purpose of forming an image having brilliance such as metallic luster.